videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokkén Tournament 2
|platforms=Nintendo Switch Arcade |series=''Pokémon'' spin-off, Tekken spin-off, Pokkén Tournament |prev=''Pokkén Tournament'' (2015) |released='Switch:' Worldwide August 11, 2017 JP August 10, 2017 Arcade: JP July 20, 2017 USA August 1, 2017 }} Pokkén Tournament 2 is a one-on-one fighting game. The game, which is a sequel to the 2015 title Pokkén Tournament, combines gameplay elements of Bandai Namco Entertainment's Tekken series with the universe of The Pokémon Company's Pokémon series. Pokkén Tournament 2, like its predecessor, was released internationally on home consoles and in Japanese arcades. An English version of the arcade version was released in a limited number of American arcades a week prior to its console launch. The home console of the game is considered to be the definitive version of Pokkén Tournament 2, as it features enhanced graphics and sound, and three exclusive fighters. Story Like Pokkén Tournament, the game features a simplistic story that can be found within the Ferrum League game mode. The story tells that Zygarde has appeared in Ferrum, and his cells are corrupting the Synergy Stones around the region, which is causing the Pokémon affected to unleash large amounts of energy that could potentially be harmful to both the health of the user and the Pokémon afflicted. These Synergy Burst ƒ attacks are being used to cause mayhem by a group of ne'er do wells. The player is one of the few Battle Trainers who can achieve Absolute Synergy with their Pokémon, and the Trainers that can achieve Absolute Synergy are capable of extracting Zygarde's cells from the Synergy Stones. Ferrum League Following the events of the previous game, the Ferrum League underwent a major restructuring in its battle structure. There are now two Ferrum Leagues, the original ("Ferrum League") and the new "Ferrum Elite". The Ferrum League is open to Battle Trainers from all across the Ferrum Region. It is broken up into four leagues: Green League, Blue League, Red League, and Chroma League. Green League has a pool of 100 Trainers, and making it into the top 10 grants access to the Red Tournament. Blue League has a pool of 80, Red League has 40, and Chroma has 25. To be granted access to the Blue, Red, and Chroma Tournaments, the player must rank up to at least Rank 8. The Ferrum Elite is open to the Battle Trainers that have ranked to at least Rank 10 in the Chroma League. Ferrum Elite consists of four leagues in itself, though these are slightly different in that they consist each of only a single match, though these matches are longer (a Trainer must win six rounds instead of just two), and may have several gimmicks attached to it. The Ferrum Elite takes the place of the Elite Four that other regions have, and adapts the idea to the Battle AR setup. As such, there is no designated "Champion" as with other regions' Elite Four groups, instead the title of "Champion" is given to anyone that can defeat the four Ferrum Elites, as well as the Elite of the Crystal League, Anne. After defeating any of the Green, Blue, Red, Chroma, Yellow, Iron, Silver, Gold, and Crystal Leagues, the player is able to rematch the leagues at any time, as well as the league's champions. Gameplay The gameplay of Pokkén Tournament 2 differs in very slight ways from its predecessor. Core mechanics from the original Pokkén Tournament are kept, though are mainly tweaked with in ways to balance the game in certain ways. The game is essentially a traditional one-on-one fighting game. The Pokémon battles take place in two phases: the Field Phase, which has Pokémon duelling in a three-dimensional battleground; and the Duel Phase, which takes place in traditional two-dimensional battlefields. Pokémon battle through various attacks, with special attacks activated through using different combinations of attacks and directional inputs. A large new addition to Pokkén Tournament 2 is the addition of a second Synergy Gauge. While filling the first Synergy Gauge allows the Pokémon to activate their Synergy Burst, as in the original title, filling up both allows the Pokémon to use a special move known as a Synergy Burst ƒ. The Synergy Burst ƒ attack will always hit and KO the opponent, as filling it up takes a substantial amount of time. Pokémon Fighter Pokémon *'Returning Fighter Pokémon:' **'Blaziken': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Braixen': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Chandelure': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Charizard': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Croagunk': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Darkrai': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Garchomp': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Gardevoir': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Gengar': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Lucario': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Machamp': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Mewtwo': Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Pikachu': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Pikachu Libre': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Sceptile': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Scizor': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Shadow Mewtwo': Defeat the Red League Champion **'Suicune': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Weavile': Default Fighter Pokémon *'New Fighter Pokémon:' **'Aegislash': Defeat the Green League Champion **'Ambipom': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Beedrill': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Diancie': Default the Red League Champion **'Farfetch'd': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Froslass': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Heatmor': Defeat the Green League Champion **'Incineroar': Defeat the Red League Champion **'Lombre': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Lunala': Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Magearna': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Manectric': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Mawile': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Meloetta': Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Noivern': Defeat the Red League Champion **'Pangoro': Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Roserade': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Zygarde': Defeat the Chroma League Champion Console-exclusive Fighter Pokémon Three Fighter Pokémon were included exclusively on the home console version. DLC Fighter Pokémon Ballot Pokémon In Japan, two ballots were held by Bandai Namco in order to introduce two new Pokémon as fighters in the game: one ballot to find the most popular Pokémon introduced during Generations I, II, and III; and one to find the most popular Pokémon introduced during Generations IV, V, VI, and VII. The winners of these ballots were not included in the base game, but rather through free updates for both the Arcade and console versions. Like the other DLC fighters, the two winners of the ballots did not receive amiibo cards, nor did they get any amiibo support at all. Support Pokémon |} *'Returning Support Pokémon:' **'Emolga' and Fennekin: Default Support Pokémon **'Eevee' and Frogadier: Default Support Pokémon **'Snivy' and Lapras: Default Support Pokémon **'Cubone' and Diglett: Defeat the Green League Champion **'Jirachi' and Whimsicott: Defeat the Green League Champion **'Croagunk' and Sylveon: Defeat the Green League Champion **'Pachirisu' and Magikarp: Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Mismagius' and Ninetales: Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Rotom' and Togekiss: Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Dragonite' and Victini: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Espeon' and Umbreon: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Reshiram' and Cresselia: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Magneton' and Quagsire: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Yveltal' and Latios: Defeat the Chroma League Champion *'New Support Pokémon:' **'Swanna' and Rattata: Default Support Pokémon **'Vikavolt' and Popplio: Default Support Pokémon **'Smeargle' and Joltik: Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Celebi' and Hippopotas: Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Bronzong' and Electrode: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Cryogonal' and Gorebyss: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Unown' and Ditto: Defeat the Chroma League Champion **'Qwilfish' and Tropius: Defeat the Chroma League Champion **'Onix' and Xerneas: Defeat the Chroma League Champion DLC Support Pokémon *'Croconaw' and Florges: DLC Pack 1 *'Cubchoo' and Vaporeon: DLC Pack 1 *'Arceus' and Spritzee: DLC Pack 2 *'Volbeat' and Pignite: DLC Pack 2 *'Bruxish' and Salandit: DLC Pack 3 *'Pikipek' and Rowlet: DLC Pack 3 *'Jigglypuff' and ???: DLC Pack 4 Stadiums In-between the events of Pokkén Tournament 2 and its prequel, the region of Ferrum created several more Stadiums for Pokémon to battle in. They have also virtually recreated areas from other regions, and Pokémon can fight in these virtual arenas in various HoloSpheres; of there are six in Ferrum. The six HoloSphere Stadiums are: *'Power Plant Kanto' - Kanto's largest power plant. It is powered by the charges emitted from the many Electric-type Pokémon that live within its corridors. Zapdos was once said to inhabit its depths. *'Ruins of Alph Johto' - Strange ruins that are still said to hold many mysteries. The Unown were awakened during the discovery of these ruins, and their symbols have been carved into the walls. *'Cave of Origin Hoenn' - A mysterious cave that the population of the nearby Sootopolis City are not permitted to enter. The Legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon are said to reside in the bowels of this cave. *'Spear Pillar Sinnoh' - Legends say that Sinnoh was born from the peak of Mt. Coronet, and that Arceus created the three Legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina in this very space. *'N's Castle Unova' - The ruins of a large castle, where the villainous Team Plasma was once said to be based out of. The former leader of Team Plasma, a man named N, grew up within these halls. *'Lumiose City Kalos' - Located in the heart of Kalos, this city is dominated by artistic talent. At the centre of the city is Prism Tower, one of Kalos' most famous landmarks and the site of the city's Gym. Fifteen Stadiums from the original Pokkén Tournament return. These are: *'Ferrum Stadium' - A stadium where the final match of the Ferrum Battle is held. Located near a sacred lake in the forest, this arena is always filled with enthusiastic spectators. *'Old Ferrum Town' - A historic old town, known as the "City of Water," with a nostalgic atmosphere. It features many famous landmarks, such as a large park, an arched gate and a clock tower. **'Old Ferrum Town (Winter)' - A historic old town now blanketed in soft, white snow. Its winter scenery and yearly snow-sculpture contest attract many visitors. *'Neos City' - The largest city in the Ferrum Region. Its infrastructure has been designed to facilitate the co-existence between Pokémon and humans. **'Neos City (Night)' - The largest city in the Ferrum Region. At night it gives off a more sophistocated atmosphere. The rain puddles on the road reflect the endlessly shining neon signs. *'Phos Volcano' - An arena located in a cave in a giant volcano. In addition to deposits of rare ores, it also contains the ruins of an ancient civilization. *'Blue Dome' - The ruins of an ancient city said to have sunk to the bottom of the sea long ago. It is now housed in an underwater dome and serves as a battle arena. *'Haunted House' - An abandoned, old mansion. Ghost-type Pokémon like this place so much that they have made it their home. *'Regi Ruins' - Ancient ruins in a desert. Wall paintings and numerous Unown letters have been found here, making it an extremely important location for historical research. *'Diggersby Land' - A tourist facility with the Digging Pokémon Diggersby as its theme. It is made up of three areas: Futuristic, Classic and Fantasy. *'Ferrum Dojo' - The venerable Ferrum Dojo, host to daily training and official tournaments alike. Holy ground to Battle Pokémon and trainers seeking to improve themselves. *'Training Gym' - A specialty gym for Ferrum Battles, with training programs for speed, power, and more to match your Pokémon's battle style. *'Dragon's Nest' - A solemn arena marked by a statue of the legendary Pokémon of the skies, Rayquaza. Sitting at the top of a treacherous mountain peak, the arena is known to exist by few. *'Magikarp Festival' - A hook-and-line Magikarp fishing boat with a great catch sailing under the cloudless skies. Hariyama stands out on the bow waving a flag to celebrate the bountiful catch. *'Mystery Carnival' - A strange, long-forgotten mansion. There appears to be a festival being held even though there aren't any people. The objects here seem to be staring back... Additionally, there are six new locales, four of which have two variants: *'Chrom Town' - A town in a lush, green valley in the mountains. Ferrum battles have long been held in the town's plaza. **'Chrom Town (Autumn)' - A quaint, nature-abundant mountain village painted in rich fall colors. Here you can find Deerling and Sawsbuck in their Autumn Form. *'Pokkén Academy' - The largest school for Trainers-to-be. Students at this school study the basics of Pokémon battling, both in the traditional sense and with the Battle AR system. *'Macro City' - The home of the Battle AR system. Professors and scientists from all over the world travel here for conventions and conferences on upcoming techmology. **'Macro City (Night)' - The brilliant lights of Macro City illuminate the night skies. During a full moon, Murkrow tend to migrate to the city of technology. *'Grace Ravine' - A valley named after the Gracidea Flowers that bloom on the walls of the ravine during the Summer. Legends say Shaymin live in the in the caves cut into the ravine's walls. **'Grace Ravine (Winter)' - In the winter, Grace Ravine's walls are covered with crystals of ice. Carbink are often attracted to these crystals of ice. *'Gaia Plateau' - A sandy plateau located on the west coast of Ferrum. The plateau is named for the energy produced by Synergy Stones, which were first discovered here. **'Gaia Plateau (Sunset)' - It is said that the best view of the Ferrum sunset can be seen from Gaia Plateau, and travellers from all over the world have climbed the plateau just to experience it. *'Chinook Stadium' - A stadium in the clouds that had been under construction for twenty years. Trainers in Ferrum consider it the highest regard to fight among the Elites allowed to enter the stadium's tournaments. Downloadable Content The Arcade version received all new Fighter Pokémon a week earlier than the console version, but did not receive access to the new Support Pokémon. The Character Unlock Key was released on the same day as the game's international launch. It unlocks all hidden Support Pokémon and Fighter Pokémon for use. The Season Pass was released alongside the Character Unlock Key, on the game's international launch day. The Season Pass allows the player to download all four upcoming DLC Packs for the game at once, and at a slightly-discounted price. DLC Pack 1 was released on July 16, 2017. It included Lopunny, a new Fighter Pokémon, alongside four new Support Pokémon: -types Cubchoo and Croconaw, -type Florges, and -type Vaporeon; who use the moves Frost Breath, Aqua Tail, Flower Shield, and Frustration, respectively The DLC package also included three new customization options for the avatar character, each based on outfits worn by NPC trainers in previous Pokémon titles: the [http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/a/a6/XY_Youngster.png Youngster's outfit from Pokémon X and Y], the Ace Trainer's outfit from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (with different variations depending on whether the avatar is a male character or a female character), and the [http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/4/47/HeartGold_SoulSilver_Team_Rocket_Grunt.png Team Rocket Grunt outfit from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions] (with different variations depending on whether the avatar is a male character or female character). DLC Pack 2 was released on September 1, 2017. It included Sawk, a new Fighter Pokémon, alongside four new Support Pokémon: -types Spritzee and Arceus, -type Volbeat, and -type Pignite; who use the moves Aromatherapy, Gravity, Flash, and Power-Up Punch respectively. The DLC package also included six new customization options for the avatar characters based on playable characters from previous Pokémon titles. Three outfits were made available for each gender. For female characters, the outfits of [http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/e/e1/XY_Serena.png Serena (Pokémon X and Y)], [http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/1/1c/Diamond_Pearl_Dawn.png Dawn (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Versions)], and [http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/e/e1/Crystal_Kris.png Kris (Pokémon Crystal Version)] were made available; while for male characters, the outfits of [http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/f/f1/Omega_Ruby_Alpha_Sapphire_Brendan.png Brendan (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)], [http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/8/83/FireRed_LeafGreen_Red.png Red (Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Versions)], and [http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/6/61/Black_2_White_2_Nate.png Nate (Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Versions)] were made available. DLC Pack 3, also referred to as the Eclipse Pack by the Japanese developers, was released on November 18, 2017 to celebrate a year since the release of Pokémon Sun and Moon. It included Mudsdale, a new Fighter Pokémon, alongside four new Support Pokémon: -types Bruxish and Salandit, and -types Rowlet and Pikipek. The DLC package also included six new customization options for the avatar characters based on various trainers and characters from Pokémon Sun and Moon. Four outfits were made available for each gender. For male characters, the outfits of Sophocles, Hala, Guzma, and Hau were made available; while female characters received the costumes of Lillie, Plumeria, Mallow, and Lana. DLC Pack 4 will also feature one Fighter Pokémon and two Support Pokémon, as well as several new avatar customization options. It is currently unknown what included content will be, but it will feature Pokémon from Pokémon Sun and Moon. DLC Pack 4 will include Jigglypuff as a Support Pokémon. amiibo Support Using one of the Pokkén Tournament 2 amiibo cards, players can scan them to unlock a special alternate coloured variation, and will grant the fighter a small bonus in its stats for local play. The same applies for the Shadow Mewtwo card that was packaged with first-run copies of the original Pokkén Tournament for the Wii U. Using one of the Super Smash Bros.-based Pokémon amiibo figurines will unlock a special battle mode where the player can battle more difficult versions of Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, and Mewtwo. Similarly to the original Pokkén Tournament, scanning any other amiibo will unlock a random avatar customization piece or title up to five times a day. Supported amiibo While all amiibo are supported by the game, the following amiibo are fully recognized and have special features related to them. The downloadable fighters will not receive amiibo cards. (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Ambipom.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Banette.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Beedrill.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Blaziken.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Braixen.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Chandelure.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Darkrai.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Deoxys.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Charizard.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Diancie.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Farfetchd.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Froslass.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Gallade.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Garchomp.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Gardevoir.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Gengar.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Heatmor.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Lombre.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Lucario.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Lurantis.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Lunala.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Machamp.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Magearna.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Manectric.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Mawile.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Meloetta.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Mewtwo.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Noivern.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Pangoro.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Pikachu.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Pikachu Libre.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Roserade.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Sceptile.png|Sceptile (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Suicune.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Toxicroak.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Weavile.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Pokken Tournament 2 amiibo card - Zygarde.png| (Pokkén 2 Series) Shadow Mewtwo - Pokken amiibo card.png| (Pokkén Tournament Series) Pikachu - SSB4 amiibo.png| (Super Smash Bros. Series) Jigglypuff - SSB4 amiibo.png| (Super Smash Bros. Series) Greninja - SSB4 amiibo.png| (Super Smash Bros. Series) Lucario - SSB4 amiibo.png| (Super Smash Bros. Series) Charizard - SSB4 amiibo.png| (Super Smash Bros. Series) Mewtwo - SSB4 amiibo.png| (Super Smash Bros. Series) }} Trivia *The game was originally announced under the name of Pokkén 2 (ポッ2). *In Japan, the arcade cabinets have the name Pokkén Tournament: Hyper Mix (ポッ拳:ハイパーミックス) printed on them, as opposed to the Pokkén Tournament 2 (ポッ拳2) that appears in-game. *Unfinished data in the console version of the game suggests Barbaracle and Sandslash were planned to be Fighter Pokémon, and that Bounsweet, Lickitung, and Vigoroth were to be Support Pokémon. **Similarly, the arcade version has unfinished data referring to Regirock and Darmanitan among the other Fighter Pokémon. Data for Deoxys, Banette, and Lurantis, whom are exclusive to the console version, can also be found alongside them. A tag for Landorus can also be found, though no other data exists for it. Category:Pokkén Tournament 2 Category:Amiibo-compatible games Category:Nintendo Switch Games